beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Ring - G-Upper
Attack Ring - G-Upper is a attack ring released as part of Dragoon GT of the Engine Gear System. Description * Weight: 7 grams Despite its name, G Upper has only moderate Upper Attack ability, having relatively short, shallow slopes that only produce mild lifting power. What G Upper does have, however, are four very well shaped, and excellently positioned contact points for Smash Attack in the left spin. In addition to this, it is one of the wider ARs released, giving it an excellent range. The majority of the weight is situated just behind the contact points, along the perimeter of the AR, which is ideal for Smash Attack. The slopes and rounded shape of the wings allow G Upper to destabilize opponents and score wins by outspin, even on Storm Grip Base. Altogether, this makes a very well-rounded AR, arguably more reliable (if only due to its ability to win by OS) than the most popular left spin Smash Attack AR, Dragoon G's Eight Spiker. As with all left-spin Smash Attack ARs, G Upper is generally limited to Storm Grip Base and SG Metal Flat 2 (on which they generally lack the stopping-ability Right Spin ARs gain from being in the same spin direction as the majority of opponents) in terms of suitable bases. However, G Upper does make excellent use of the bases that are available to it, and the two more powerful bases with which it is either incompatible or inefficient (Grip Base and SG Grip Change Base), are very rare parts, and the limitations of taller bases such as SG Grip Change Base and Customize Grip Change base are just as relevant to all but one or two smash attack ARs, regardless of spin direction. Use in Smash Attack Customization A great combination for G Upper is a rather standard smash attack setup, employing the good speed of Storm Grip and excellent weight distribution of Wide Defense to provide heavy hits on opponents. Due to the low height of Storm Grip, and the slopes of G Upper, this combination, despite being in opposite spin to most opponents, manages to knock opponents off-balance in a style reminiscent of Upper Attack. This allows for easy out spins, and is arguably one of the most reliable Storm Grip combinations in existence. AR: G Upper (Dragoon GT) WD: Wide Defense SG: Neo Left SG (Normal Version) BB: Storm Grip (Dragoon S) Both a Normal Left SG and Neo Left SG with Metal Weight Core may be used in place of the Neo Left EG (Normal Version), due to the relatively limited distribution of the entirely plastic "Normal Core" (only released with Dragoon V2), but the less weight directly over the tip of Storm Grip, the better. Wide Defense, however, is absolutely vital to the effective performance of this combination. Overall Due to its price and rarity, especially compared to the functionally similar but significantly cheaper Dragoon G, Dragoon GT is generally only worth buying for collection purposes. However, if one is willing and able to use it, the Attack ring is a heavily-underrated and very powerful part, so in that case, it could be seen as a worthwhile competitive purchase. Products Takara Tomy * Dragoon Galaxy Turbo Hasbro * Dragoon Galaxy Turbo Gallery Takara Tomy DragoonGTAttackRing.jpg Hasbro Trivia References